Awakening
by JordanMarie13
Summary: Jenson Walker was a normal girl- until her family was killed, and she was raped. Now she's having to face the life with a two-year-old girl. And then she meets the Cullens. Will they be able to help her before she breaks down?
1. Chapter 1

Jenson liked to think she was normal; she really thought she was. But she wasn't. She'd had parents, a brother, two sisters. She had been _happy._ And now look where she was. In a home with people she didn't even know. She did have a best friend, though, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was a good, sweet, kind, understanding girl. Jen loved her, and Kait loved Jen in exchange. The two were like sisters, though Kait could never _ever_ replace Victoria and Jessica. And she couldn't replace Jacob. Jacob had been Jen's favorite sibling; he'd gotten her personality best. To others besides her family, Jenson was a shy, awkward girl. To her family, she was the most outgoing, exciting girl. That had changed the day of the murder.

Jenson had been in her room, asleep. But then she heard a crash. She'd jolted up in shock. She heard another bang and got out of bed, tip toeing to the stairs. She'd stopped when she had a clear view of the downstairs. What she saw shocked her. Mom, Dad, Jacob, Vicki, and Jess were seated on the dining room chairs, tied and gagged. Jen stifled a scream. _Oh, God,_ she thought, _I've got to help them. But what can I do? I'm too tiny to take two men. _She was pondering ways to set her family free when she was caught from behind. That time she did scream, an earsplitting scream. She was sure the neighbors had heard her. They had, and they called the police.

The police arrived, but they arrived too late. Jenson had watched the two men slit Mom, Dad, Vicki, Jess, and Jacob's throats, telling her if she hadn't screamed they wouldn't have killed them. The police saw her surrounded by the bodies, sobbing. When they'd tried to take her away, she threw a fit, screaming at them to let her go and be with her family. They hadn't. They'd taken her to the hospital, stitching up the place on her upper arm where the men had cut her.

Jenson was rather abruptly taken out of the nightmare when Kait said, "So what time are we going to the movies? I was thinking something kind of early. I mean, you're spending the night at my house, right? Okay. Well, the movie's latest show is 10:15. Mom would never let me go out that late, so we'll have to go to the 8:30 showing. That sound good?"

"Yeah," Jen mumbled. "That sounds good. I'll just have to ask Faye. I'm sure she'll say yes, though. I'll see you then. Bye." And then Jenson got up and left, walking out to her car. When she started driving, she toyed with the crescent moon shaped pendant on the piece of white ribbon. It was the only thing she was able to save from the house before they demoed it. She'd had to buy a whole new wardrobe and new phone. New everything, though they didn't replace what she'd had before. It was the only thing that-

Jenson slammed on the brakes. She noticed someone in the middle of the road. She unbuckled and walked out. It was a large boy with dark hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. "Are you okay?" she asked, touching his arm gently. He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Emmett," he said. He eyed her car, door open, engine running. "Could I… could I have a ride home? Please," he added as an afterthought. Jen nodded, helping him up and into her car. She watched him buckle before she hit the gas and they were off. Jen opened her mouth to ask a question, but Emmett commanded, "Turn left on this street. Then keep going straight until the end of the road. My house is right there."

"Okay," Jenson muttered. "Is any of your family home?" Emmett nodded. Jenson then pulled into the drive way. She got out and walked with Emmett to the front door. He invited her in, and she obliged. When she walked in, she gasped. The bottom floor was almost entirely glass. And then she saw a grand piano. It was beautiful, and Jenson walked over to it, sitting on the bench. She had the urge to play, and she did, shocking herself. She hadn't played since the day of the accident three years ago. She played, and it was as if she'd never stopped playing. She finished then and was shocked to hear clapping behind her. She saw Emmett, and she blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just- I hadn't played for a while, and I wanted to." She stopped for a moment. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Emmett smiled at Jenson. "It's alright. That was beautiful. I'm sure Edward is impressed."

"Edward?" she asked.

"My brother," Emmett clarified. Jenson nodded in understanding. "And you still haven't told me your name. What is it?"

"J-jenson," she stuttered. "But Kait calls me Jen. She's the only one who can get away with it." She then realized that Emmett wasn't listening to her, but he was staring at the scar on her upper arm. She blushed furiously. "I was in an accident when I was younger," Jenson explained.

"Oh. Well, Jenson, how would you like to stay a little longer to meet my family?" Emmett suggested.

"Sure. Just let me call Faye and ask her." Jenson took out her cell phone, dialing Faye. Faye greeted her and Jenson asked, "Faye, would it be alright if I stayed at a friend's house for a few hours to meet his family?"

"Sure, sweetie. Just be home by eight, okay?"

"Gotcha. Bye Faye. I love you, okay?"

"I know, sweetie, I love you, too." Jenson hung up.

"So do you have any younger siblings?" he asked her.

"No," Jenson answered too quickly. "I don't." _I just have a two-year-old baby,_ she thought. Her baby was an adorable little girl, though she wasn't made out of choice. Those two men had also raped a then thirteen-year-old Jenson. Jenson sighed, hearing a car's engine.

"That's them!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up like a little girl. Jenson just had to laugh at Emmett's enthusiasm. She looked out the glass door, and there stood four beautiful people. There were two boys and two girls. One girl was very tiny with black spiky hair. The other was blonde, about Jenson's height, probably taller. The two boys were very close to Emmett's height, at least six foot each. One had blonde hair like the other girl, and the other boy had bronze colored hair. It reminded Jenson of a penny, and she giggled quietly. The tiny girl reminded her of Iris, and she felt longing for her baby girl, briefly wondering if she was being good for Faye.

Jenson sighed again. And then she was overcome with a sense of nervousness. Who were these people, and what was she doing in their house? It was wrong of her to be here. She should go. She tapped Emmett on the arm. "Emmett, I think I should go. Won't they not like some stranger in their house?"

"Nonsense," he scoffed. They'll love you. I promise." _Eddie boy, be careful. And tell Jasper, too. She's got a scent on her._ Edward nodded, his lips moving too fast for Jenson to catch what he was saying.

_Hmm, _she thought. Then all of Emmett's family came in. Edward went to her first and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Jenson Walker. Would you excuse me for a moment? I have to make a phone call." The family nodded, and Jenson walked onto the front porch. She dialed Faye, crossing her fingers.

"Hello?"

"Sorry for calling," Jenson apologized, "but I was wondering if Iris is being good."

"Oh, Jen, she's being an angel," Faye said, and then Jenson heard a, "Mommy, Mommy!"

"Put her on." Jen heard the phone being shuffled around, and she heard Iris's breathing. "Hi, baby. Are you being good for Gamma?"

"I being vewy good! Gamma gave me a wowwipop," Iris told Jenson.

"That's good, baby. Well, Mommy has to go now, okay, but I'll see you later. Mommy promises. I love you."

"I wove you, too, Mommy. Buh-bye!" Jenson hung up, overwhelmed with being a mom and juggling classes. She walked back into the house.

"So," she drawled out, "who is everyone else?"

The pixie girl jumped around Edward and squealed, "I'm Alice, and we'll be best friends! I just know it!" And then she hugged Jenson. Jenson uncertainly wrapped her arms around Alice's slim shoulders.

"Well, I hope we will." Then the blonde boy came over, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Jasper." She shook his hand and was surprised by the cool and smooth feel of it.

Then the blonde girl came over, sticking out her hand, too. "I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." Jenson nodded in understanding. She was about to respond when her phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." She walked about ten feet away. "Hello?"

A frantic Faye answered. "Oh, Jenson, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would get hurt. And it's all my fault. I'm a terrible gamma. Oh, help!"

"Wait. What's wrong? Who's hurt?"

"Iris! She fell and hit her shin, and it's gushing blood! Oh, I'm going to faint!" Faye babbled.

"Oh my God! Is she okay? Get her to the hospital, Faye! I'll meet you there! Bye." Jenson was frantic. Her baby was hurt, and her mothering instincts were coming out full force. _Protect my baby, protect my baby,_ she was replaying in her mind. "I have to go. Family emergency, but it was nice meeting you all. Bye!" Jenson waved and ran off. When she got in her car, she peeled out of the driveway, not even caring to put on her seatbelt.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

_Baby?_ Rosalie thought, jealousy seeping into her. That… _worthless girl_ had a baby while Rose couldn't. She growled and bounded into the forest where she broke trees and threw her fit.

"Well," Alice said, breaking the silence, "I suppose that that wasn't unexpected. But how could she have a two-year-old when she's only…" Alice looked into the future for a moment. "Sixteen?"

"I picked up some of her thoughts- not all of them- and her baby's a rape baby. It's quite sad really. And I saw… I think they were memories, of her family being killed by the men that had raped her. She doesn't know which one is the father. So sad," Edward mumbled, his emotional state deteriorating rapidly. _Edward, control yourself! I can't take all of these emotions- Rose's rage, Alice's confusion, your sadness. Please._ Edward nodded softly at Jasper. And then Alice gasped.

_**Jenson was walking through the hospital. Her baby was in the room, screaming for her mommy. Jenson decided to go in the room and was met by a red-eyed man with pale skin. He was touching Iris's leg- the blood to be exact- and then he grabbed Jenson's arm and a surgical knife, cutting a line in her flesh. And then he licked up the blood. **_

Alice was brought out of the vision, and then she screamed, "We have to go to the hospital! I will not lose my best friend the day I meet her for real!" Alice then let loose a viscous snarl, running to the hospital.

Jenson paced outside of the hospital door. And then the she heard Iris screaming, "Mommy! Mommy!" Jenson couldn't take it, and she ran into the door, only to stop right in her tracks. There was a man, a man with red eyes, touching her baby's leg. Touching her baby's _blood._ He then brought his bloodied finger to his lips and licked it. Jenson watched in disgust. And then, with a movement too fast for her to comprehend, he grabbed a surgical blade and her arm.

"Well, hello, dear. I'm going to drain you now. I hope your Cullen friends get here fast enough to save you," he snarled, raking the knife across her forearm. She squeaked in surprise, and she was even more surprised when he licked across her wound. The blood made her head swirl, and she swayed slightly.

"Mommy!" Iris screamed, breaking Jen out of her trance. She ripped her arm out of his grasp, widening the cut. She ran over and grabbed Iris. She ran to the door, looking for the man, but he was gone. She sighed in relief. "Mommy, are you alright? Who was dat man?"

Jenson was about to answer but was cut off by the Cullens coming in. Her heart stuttered in surprise. And then she whispered to Iris, "I don't know who he was, baby, but I'll figure it out to keep you safe, okay? I promise." Iris nodded her head. Jenson place Iris on her hip, bending her body to the right since the baby was on her left hip. "Um, hi, guys. How are you?" _Do they suspect anything? I hope they don't. I don't want to move again. But I will to protect my baby._

"We're fine, but I think you could be better," Jasper told Jen.

"What do you mean?"

"The cut on your arm." Jasper pointed. "It looks bad, and it's heavily bleeding. Come on, we'll take you to Carlisle." Jasper took her arm.

"What about my da- baby sister?" Jenson was worried that if she didn't get Iris to a doctor soon, she'd lose all the blood in her little body. "I think she needs stitches. And Faye went home."

"Did you mean to say daughter?" Rose asked bitterly. "She looks too much like you to be your baby sister, Jenson."

"Well, Rosalie-" Jenson spat her name "-would you want a rape baby? Would you want to have seen you parents and sisters and brother be murdered? Would you have liked to be raped when you were _thirteen-years-old?_ Would you have wanted to find out that two months later you were pregnant with your rapist's baby? I didn't, even though I loved Iris with all my heart. You wouldn't want that to happen to you, now, would you? God, you're horrid." Jenson turned to Iris. "I'm going to take you to a doctor, baby, okay? They're going to have to give you a needle, and I want you to be a big girl for Momma, okay?" Jen was staring into her baby's eyes, and Iris nodded. "Try to be quiet. We don't want to scare the other doctors, do we?" Jenson asked, and Iris giggled. "Good girl." She turned back to the Cullens. "Now. Where's you father, so I can fix up my kid?" Alice came forward and took Jenson's right arm, leading her to Carlisle's office.

When they got there, Alice knocked, and a kind voice said, "Come in." Alice walked in, leading Jenson to the seat in front of his desk.

"Hi, Carlisle. This is my friend Jenson and her baby, Iris. I think they both need stitches. Can you do it?" Carlisle nodded, and within twenty minutes, both Jenson and Iris were stitched up.

"Thank you," Jenson told Carlisle. She was wondering what was up with the Cullens, but she deduced it to, like, plastic surgery or something, and that she'd been dreaming this whole day. _It was a dream. I'll wake up, and this scar will be gone. It was a dream, and Iris is okay, too. _Even when telling herself these things, she doubted that this was a dream. She walked out of the room, thanking Carlisle again. "Well, baby, momma's ready to go home. How about you?" Iris nodded. "Do you want a cookie from the hospital? Momma can get it." Iris nodded again, clutching the teddy bear Carlisle gave her to her chest. Jenson readjusted Iris on her hip, and she walked to a vending machine. She got the baby one of those mini bags of a bunch of chocolate chip cookies, mindlessly nibbling on one, too. Jenson was ready to leave, but when she got to the exit of the hospital, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice were blocking it. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, and Jenson felt a pang of relief underneath her irritation. "Would you all move?"

Alice shook her tiny head. "No. We have to talk at our house."

Jenson let out a bitter laugh. "I am not going _anywhere _with you people. I actually have a baby to take care of, and I need to go and see Faye. She needs to know Iris is okay. Please move," Jen whispered. Alice shook her head again, grabbing Jen's arm in her iron grasp. "Hey!" she exclaimed, but Alice paid no mind to her. Instead, she dragged them out to the Volvo, shoving her into the car. The other Cullens got into the car quickly, and soon they were off. Jenson was grumbling to herself the whole way to the Cullen household, though she had no idea they could hear her. Jasper smiled slightly at her emotions. Then Emmett pulled out a cell phone.

"Hi, Esme… No, but we have a friend… The girl I had over earlier… Oh, yeah, you didn't meet her… She has her baby with her now… They had to get stitches… Why? Our friend James decided to come for a visit… I'll tell her… Okay, I love you, too. Bye." Emmett hung up and turned to Jenson. "My mother said she'll be delighted to meet you and that Rosalie's there at the house." He smiled when Jenson groaned. Then she looked at her chest and the sleeping baby.

"I know. You've had so much happen today, but soon we'll be home. Gamma will be so happy to see her angel all better. And tomorrow we'll do something. Just you and me. I love you, baby girl. Sleep tight," Jenson said, kissing Iris's forehead. Jasper felt her emotions, and he could tell that Jenson was relaxed and happy. Only a little bit of the irritation Jenson felt towards Rosalie leaked through. "Jasper?" Jen asked. "What are you guys? I know there's something different about you. And who was that man that was touching Iris? He-he had red eyes. That's not normal." Emmett's smile faded.

"We'll tell you when we get to our house. Oh, Emmett," he pointed out, "you forgot to tell Jenson that Esme was making some food for her." Emmett growled quietly. _Shut up, Jasper, _he thought, making Edward chuckle a chuckle that was cut short by little Iris's dream.

_Iris was waiting in the hospital room, crying her little eyes out. And then the man with the red eyes came in. Iris did the only thing her mind could comprehend when he came closer, touching the cut on her leg. She screamed. And then Mommy came in. Mommy looked shocked, and she tried to get to her, but the man grabbed her arm and surgical knife, and made a deep slash. He put his finger in the blood, and looked into Mommy's eyes. Mommy ripped her arm from his grasp and got Iris. Jenson ran out, not even thinking of herself- only her baby._

Iris jolted awake and started crying. Jenson tried to comfort her to no avail. She gave up, grabbing Iris's missing teddy bear and placing it in the baby's awaiting hands. She snuggled it to her chest, falling into a sleep again, with Jasper's lethargy. Jenson began to go under, too, and before long, she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

When Jenson woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room. There were glass windows all around, and she was on a leather couch. Iris was snuggled into her side. Jenson softly patted Iris's brown hair, just like Jenson's. She sighed, getting out of the bed and recovering Iris. She was still a little out of it, and she stumbled, hitting her shin on a cabinet.

"Damn it!" she hissed, falling to the floor. "Ow, ow, ow." _Could I have any worse luck? Stumbling in a stranger's house… Oh my God. What if we were kidnapped?_

Jenson quickly ran downstairs, tripping again. "Damn it!" she roared, putting pressure on her shin, hoping to relieve the pain. Then she heard a booming laugh, and she saw Emmett around the corner. "What's so funny?"

"You… falling… is hilarious," he sputtered. "Such a clumsy human!"

_Hmm, interesting choice of words. Are we not all humans in this house? I don't think they are human,_ Jenson thought. "Why is me falling so funny? It's not like any of you have never fallen."

If Emmett's face could have paled, it would've. "We all did some sport or dance or other when we were younger to fix our balance problems. We're probably the most graceful people on this planet." Emmett chuckled at his joke.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Em. I don't think that y'all are really all that graceful, but, anyway, do you have some ice for my shin? I can already feel it bruising," Jenson said politely. "Oh, and, Emmett." She turned around to face him since she'd begun walking into the kitchen. "You owe me an explanation of what all of you are. You guys promised, and I like to be able to trust people. I don't like when people go back on their promises, either. I don't care what you guys are- you saved me and my baby- but I need to know the truth." Jenson put the force of her brown eyes on him. Iris had her same eyes, and she used them to her advantage on Faye. Jenson chuckled at the memory. Emmett then gave her a look. "Nothing." Jenson waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It is…" Emmett looked at his watch. "It's nearly three a.m. You and Iris should be asleep."

"Just me?"

Emmett sputtered, shocked, saying, "Well, no, but we just… It's we all have… insomnia!" he cried. "Yes, insomnia."

"Which reminds me, I need my meds. Oh, shit! I was 'sposed to be back such a long time ago! Faye is going to kill me! Shit, shit, shit!" Jenson ran up the stairs, collecting Iris and her teddy bear. Iris woke up for a second and then fell right back asleep. "Phew." _Okay, _Jenson thought, _keys… no check. Baby… check. Phone… not check. Dang!_ "Oh, Em, thanks for the hospitality, but I have to go to my house. Faye is going to be so mad. I have to go…" Jenson was babbling, and she was carelessly walking around the house."

Emmett blocked her way out of the house. "Go back to bed, Jen. We called Faye. She said it was alright if you stayed here. Go to sleep, sweetheart."

Jenson listened to him, going back to whomever's bedroom she was in and fell into a peaceful sleep, her baby sleeping beside her. When she woke up, she stretched, the morning sun shining on her. She felt so rested it was odd, and she didn't have any nightmares. That was strange. If she didn't have nightmares, she felt uneasy. It was as if she had had her emotions controlled. She got up, careful not to jostle Iris. Iris's face was peaceful, and she had a small smile on her face. "I love you," Jenson whispered, kissing Iris's forehead.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs. It was so open in the house, and she felt like an intruder. It wasn't her house, and she felt as if none of them were being fair. They weren't being fair in assuming she deserved to be here. She didn't want them to be like that. They were assuming things. It was as if they knew what was going on. It was as if they knew about her nightmares and everything. It was as if they wanted to help her, but she didn't want their help. She'd been good at taking care of her baby by herself. She'd had a job, and she'd saved up a lot of money. It was all in her bank account for emergency's with Iris.

She had to go back to the hospital to pay for Iris's medical care, she realized. "Emmett?" she called when she got downstairs. "Do you know where my keys are? I have to go to the hospital and take care of Iris's med bill." She held her hand out for them.

"Nope," he said. "Carlisle took care of it." Jenson's mouth fell open, and she gaped at Emmett, shaking her head.

"He did not. He did not. I don't need your family's help taking care of my problem! NO! Take your damn money back! I don't need your help!" Jenson fumed at the thought of other people taking care of her. She'd always been a caregiver, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. "I don't want it, either," she added, raiding the key ring for her keys. She found them and ran up the stairs to grab Iris. When she had her, she went back down the stairs where the rest of the Cullens were. "Don't even. Don't even tell me how much you hate me. I'm leaving. And, Carlisle, I'll reimburse you for our medical bill. See y'all." And then she walked out the door, Iris asleep on her hip.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

When Jenson finally woke up, she was stiff, and the sun was shining on her back. Somehow, she'd ended up in a white camisole and some boxer shorts. They looked like the stuff she had at Faye's. _I wonder, _she thought. _Maybe they're something… mythical. Vampires, I'd bet._ Jenson was shocked at her thoughts. Was she seriously crazy? She let out a hysterical giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. She kept giggling until her face was red and she was clutching her sides in pain. Tears ran down her red face, too.

"I… can't… breathe! Someone… get my… medicine!" Jenson yelled, still giggling. Rosalie appeared a moment later, medicine in hand and a look of amusement on her face. "Water," Jenson gasped, "water." Rosalie went to the bathroom, getting the water and handing Jenson the pills and liquid. Jen carefully grabbed two pills, placing them on her tongue and downing the water. She let her face calm down for a minute before saying, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Rosalie walked back down the stairs, Jenson following close behind. Before they reached the bottom of the stairs, Jenson smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Damn it, I forgot Iris." Jen started walking back upstairs before Rose grabbed her arm- the one that was stitched up. Rose shook her head.

"Iris is downstairs. She's playing with Alice."

"Oh. Okay." Jenson finished walking down the stairs, hearing Iris's musical giggle.

She looked up and cried, "Momma," carefully getting up and running over to Jen. Jen picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Good morning, baby. Have you been being good for Miss Alice?" Iris nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh," Alice laughed, "she's been an angel. You should come over more often."

"Maybe. May I speak with you, Jasper?" Jenson asked, turning towards him. He nodded. She walked away to the front porch with him. "You owe me an explanation. What are you? Y'all may think I'm stupid or delusional, but I'm far from it. _What are you?_"

_Edward, is it alright if I were to tell her? I'd bet she's already figured it out. Besides, James is tracking her now. _Jasper looked in his peripheral vision, seeing Edward nod his head. "Well, I'm guessing you've noticed how cold we are?" Jen nodded. "And our speed and strength and strange eye color?" Jen nodded again. "And James's red eyes, yes?" Jenson nodded one last time. "We're vampires. It's not easy having you here- your blood is so potent, and it was even harder for us yesterday. The man that was in Iris's room was a vampire- one that fed off of humans. And he's a tracker; he'll track you for your blood unless we kill him, which we'll now have to."

Jenson swallowed. "Okay, vampires aren't a myth. I'm talking to one right now. Oh, God. I can't take this." She turned to Jasper. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I just… this is too much too soon. I'll come back as soon as I can. Just… watch Iris. She doesn't need to see me freak out." With that, Jenson went inside, grabbed her keys, gave Iris a kiss on her cheek and left without changing. Jenson went to the convenience store, wanting some ice cream. What she saw there shocked her. It was one of _them. _Her mind did the only it could to protect itself. She fainted.

Alice was playing with little Iris when she had the vision.

**_Jenson was in the local convenience store, buying ice cream when she saw _**him.**_ His face was embedded in her mind, just as the other's was. He saw Jenson, and a smile slowly spread across his lips. He watched Jenson's breathing become shallow. He watched the fear in her eyes. He watched it all with an animalistic hunger. He wanted to take her- right there. He wanted to be inside her again. But he didn't. He watched her faint, the light leaving her eyes for a few moments._**

"We have to get to that store!" Alice shrieked. "He's there, he wants to again! Oh, Carlisle, she can't take it again. She'll give up on herself. What are you all waiting for? _Get in the car!" _Everyone did as they were told, running to the car. Alice put in in gear, peeling out of the drive way. They made it to the store in record time, a growl in each one of their chests. Rosalie's was loudest to the vampire ear- it was still too quiet for a human to hear. They all walked in, quietly approaching where Jenson was.

They heard her shallow breaths, and Carlisle knew she was going to faint. He rushed and grabbed her before she fell. He heard her whimpers, her pain of reliving everything over and over again. Jasper felt her pain, and so did Edward through Jasper's mind. It was so much. Jasper sent a wave of peace to her, trying to calme Jenson, but it didn't work. Her panic came back twice as bad. They saw Rosalie pin the man's arms behind his back. "Why would you do that to a thirteen-year-old girl? She was so young. She hadn't lived yet, and you stole that from her. She had a baby, you know? From one of you vile creatures. I should rip you to pieces now, but I have to help a sister." Rosalie shoved the man at Emmett, hugging a now awake Jenson. Jen was shaking uncontrollably, incoherent mumblings coming from her mouth. Rosalie stroked her hair and crooned to her. It didn't help, and soon Jenson was lost in a battle between her anger and fear. What was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

It took quite a while for Rosalie to calm Jenson down. Jasper didn't dare use his gift in fear of Jen reacting as she had before, the panic coming back. They had, however, gotten Jenson back to their house, where Carlisle, against Jenson's wishes, sedated her. _It's the only way to calm her down, _he told himself. He still felt bad about it. He loved Jenson as much as he loved Jasper or Emmett. It was just sad that everything had happened to Jenson at such a young age. He was sure she was traumatized.

Carlisle was brought out of his imaginings when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked and saw Iris fisting and pulling on the bottom of his slacks. He chuckled quietly. "What is it, little one?" He slightly smiled at her, careful as to not scare her.

"I wanna a…" She thought for a moment. "Cookie!" she cried. "You got any cookies?" Her little voice was too much for Carlisle to resist.

"Of course we do, sweetheart, just for you," he said to the little toddler. She giggled, and when he bent down to her height, she patted his nose. She giggled again. _I wonder why he so cold, _she thought innocently. "Come on, dear," he said, picking her up. She snuggled into him as he walked to the kitchen. _I wove you guys, _she thought.

When Jenson woke up, she had a massive headache. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain away. Her body was aching, too, when Jen tried to sit up.

"Be careful," a velvet voice commanded. Jenson looked to her left and saw Emmett sitting there. "You probably should be a little- or a lot- achy, Carlisle said. Are you alright, though?" Em asked.

"Yeah," Jenson croaked, "but he… he was right there. Right where I live. How could he have found where I live? Oh. Now we'll have to move again. I don't want to move. It's got to be somewhere remote so we can-"

"Sweetie, you're not moving," Emmett interrupted. "And I'm sorry to tell you this, but… he killed Faye and Kait. The cops found their bodies at your house- he slit their throats."

"Just like them," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Vicki, Jess, Mom, Dad, and Jacob. Just like what he and his friend did to my family! God, when will I ever be normal? When will the people I love stop dying around me? I bet he'll try and take Iris next. Well, he's got another thing coming. He's not taking my baby. No one else," Jen vowed. "God dammit!" She slammed her fist on the table. Hard. And she thought she heard a crack. She slammed her fist onto the table two more times before Emmett grabbed it, kissing her knuckles. Jenson teared up. "But it hurts so much, Em. So, so much. If I didn't have Iris, I don't know what I'd do." He nodded, still holding her hand as the tears spilled over. "Why… is… it always… my family? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I've been good, haven't I? I was a virgin, but then I got pregnant. He's punishing me for that. It's all my fault for getting pregnant. Dammit!" she screamed, ripping her hand from Emmett's. She walked out of whomever's room she was in, running down the stairs, mumbling profanities under her breath, knowing the Cullens could hear. She walked into the kitchen, finding Iris and Carlisle talking while Iris munched on an Oreo.

"What wrong, Momma?" Iris asked, perking up from her slouch. "Momma?"

"I'm fine, baby, I just need to talk to Carlisle for a minute. Can I?" Iris nodded, hopping down from the counter and waving good bye to Carlisle.

Carlisle led Jenson to his study, closing the door softly behind them. "Carlisle, I think I broke my hand. Will you check it out for me, please?" Carlisle nodded his head, softly grabbing Jenson's hand. She winced loudly when he put pressure on her middle knuckle.

"My dear, it is, in fact, broken. How did you manage to do this?"

"Ask Emmett. He's the one who stopped me from hitting it more." Carlisle looked at her questioningly. "I was having a freak out about the guy who raped me and killed Faye and Kait. You know it was my fault. It's my fault they're dead now. And I'll never get them back." A tear ran down Jen's cheek, followed by more. Soon a sob broke free from Jenson's chest. "It's… all… my fault… that they're… all… gone. Why... did… he k-kill them? He could've just taken me again. I don't matter. Kait was going to college in the fall, and she had a family, people who loved her. I have no one, except Iris, who would have cared. I miss them, Carlisle." Jenson tucked her hands over her face, not caring about her protesting knuckle. She sobbed into her hands, Carlisle wrapping his arms around her. She cried for what felt like hours before gaining control of herself. "I… it's not fair that they had to suffer from me. It's not fair." Her voice cracked, and she let a few more tears fall. She looked at the clock and saw that it was now two thirty. She went into the kitchen after having Carlisle fix her hand, seeing Iris coloring on the island. She went over and stroked Iris's hair. "Are you hungry, baby?" Iris shook her head, continuing to color. "Okay," Jenson said, "momma's going to go and lay down."

Jenson left the kitchen, going up to the room she'd been staying in. She opened the door and saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the bed talking with their heads close together. They looked up when she opened the door, and she shut it again, going downstairs. She took the quilt on the back of the couch, and she covered herself. Iris came in a moment later and snuggled into Jen's chest. Jen kissed her head, Iris already in a deep sleep. She fell into slumber a moment after Iris, her injured hand snuggled into Iris's side.

Alice and Jasper listened heartbreakingly at Jenson's confession. If they could have cried, they would have been. They heard Jen sobbing and how she broke her hand in a rage at herself. Jasper sent comforting waves at Alice, whose main emotion was sorrow. "It's all right. She's okay now."

"But there's no one to love her back. I mean, I know me and you love her, but Faye and Kait are gone, and they can't love her anymore," Alice said quietly.

"I know, darlin', but we can love her. I can tell Emmett already does." Jasper whispered the last part, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I know, Jazz, I saw them falling in love. I don't want her to get hurt again, though." Alice's eyes filled with tears that would never be shed, and Jasper held her, rocking her body.

_Oh, God, _Jen thought, waking up. Iris wasn't next to her, and she panicked. Then she realized she was in a housefull of vampires and nothing would happen to Iris. Jenson got up and stretched, her shirt riding up to show another scar on her stomach. After stretching, she walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of apple juice. It was her favorite when she'd been pregnant with Iris.

_Maybe I'll have another baby soon. Not in high school, of course, but when I'm in love. Yeah. _She smiled. That was her goal: to fall in love.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

Jenson was shocked at her thought. Another baby? Iris had been so hard to raise, and she didn't think she wanted another one until she was… well, old. Not exactly _old_, but she didn't want to be sixteen again, either. She wanted to be… in her twenties, maybe. Yes, that was an appropriate age to have kids. She sighed. At least she thought so.

She stretched her arms above her head and took another sip of the juice. She really did like the Cullens. They were sweet and kind- especially Esme. Jenson wished she still had a mother like her. Jen knew she was a terrible mother, always having to go to other people for money to get things such as diapers for Iris. She was too young to get a job, and it had been Faye's job to take care of them. Now no one was there to take care of them.

Jen sighed, and poured the rest of the juice in the sink. She rinsed out the dish when she heard the door open. She jumped, putting a hand over her heart. A girl- woman, Jenson revised- of about eighteen or nineteen walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed Jenson.

"Oh." Her heart shaped face began to turn red. "Oh, I'm Bella. You are?"

"Um… I'm Jenson." Just then Iris ran to Jen and begged to be picked up. Jen did, of course, and she saw a flash of longing in Bella's eyes. "Do you… do you want to hold her? She's a good baby, I promise," Jenson said.

Bella was shocked. This girl she just met was going to let her hold her baby. Bella smiled and said, "Sure. I'd love to hold…" Bella stopped, not knowing the little girl's name.

"Iris," Jen put in. "Her name is Iris. I named her after my mom's favorite flower. It was the only thing I had left of her." Iris looked up at Jenson's face. She knew Momma was about to cry, so she put a hand on Jen's neck to make her look down at Iris. And then Iris smiled at her. "Oh. Sorry. Here you go, Bella. Just be careful. She's been through so much these last few days." Jenson handed Iris to Bella and walked upstairs to her room.

She cried. She missed her family so much. They hadn't even seen Iris grow up. She cried harder at that thought. She knew the salt from her tears was ruining Esme's pillows, and she cried harder still. _Why do I have to ruin everything? If I'd been quiet that night, they'd still be alive. If I listened and stayed with Faye, she and Kait would still be alive. Everything's always my fault!_

Jenson stopped crying and ripped the ribbon off of her neck. She threw it at the wall. Its charm made a resonating _ping! _sound. She took the brace off of her hand and threw that at the wall. She took pillows and threw those at the wall. All the while, she was still crying. "Dammit!" she screeched. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She sobbed into the pillow she didn't throw for a long time before she heard someone come in, and she felt a cold rubbing circles on her back. It relaxed her a bit, and it was a small hand, so Jen knew it was either Esme or Alice. She cried harder again, knowing she'd upset the balance of this calm home. "I'm sorry!" she babbled, face still in the pillow. "I'm sorry!" She repeated those two words like a mantra for almost two hours before sleep exhausted her. Esme stayed, and Jenson even mumbled it in her sleep.

Esme's cold, dead heart broke, hearing the girl she'd grown to love as a daughter so distressed. She got up off the bed and flitted over to wear Jen had thrown her charm and ribbon. Esme picked it up, examining the moon. It was a gold charm with little circles on it. She had to admit it was beautiful. Then Esme got an idea. She knew Jenson had broken the ribbon when she ripped it off of her neck, so Esme would get her a chain. _Brilliant! _Esme smiled again, and she flitted downstairs where Bella was playing with Iris. She smiled again, seeing her other daughter having a lovely time with a baby.

"She's so cute," Bella suddenly said. "And she really likes me. I'm not that great with kids, so this is kind of… I dunno, odd."

"I understand, dear," Esme said back. "I had my baby boy, Thomas, and I'd never imagined myself with a little miracle. It was so odd having him. It was very painful, too." Esme grimace slightly at remembering the birth of Thomas. It had been very painful, and back then, anesthetics weren't what they were today. "I was just glad I had him for a few days. Poor baby died when he was about a week later. That's why I jumped."

Bella nodded her head in understanding. "I understand, Esme. I don't know how that poor girl got through this all. It's a shame she had to. She seems so lonely and isolated, too."

Bella and her adoptive mother chatted for a few more minutes, neither one realizing that Jenson had woken up and was listening to every word they were saying.

_I'm not lonely or isolated. I just know to not trust people right away. I'm not stupid. Trust is a bad thing to have when you've been through what I have,_ Jenson thought angrily. _Fine. Whatever. I'll be the isolated girl you want me to be._ Jenson promised herself she would. It wasn't like she had anything better to do with her life.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX:

Jenson was shocked at her thought. Another baby? Iris had been so hard to raise, and she didn't think she wanted another one until she was… well, old. Not exactly _old_, but she didn't want to be sixteen again, either. She wanted to be… in her twenties, maybe. Yes, that was an appropriate age to have kids. She sighed. At least she thought so.

She stretched her arms above her head and took another sip of the juice. She really did like the Cullens. They were sweet and kind- especially Esme. Jenson wished she still had a mother like her. Jen knew she was a terrible mother, always having to go to other people for money to get things such as diapers for Iris. She was too young to get a job, and it had been Faye's job to take care of them. Now no one was there to take care of them.

Jen sighed, and poured the rest of the juice in the sink. She rinsed out the dish when she heard the door open. She jumped, putting a hand over her heart. A girl- woman, Jenson revised- of about eighteen or nineteen walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed Jenson.

"Oh." Her heart shaped face began to turn red. "Oh, I'm Bella. You are?"

"Um… I'm Jenson." Just then Iris ran to Jen and begged to be picked up. Jen did, of course, and she saw a flash of longing in Bella's eyes. "Do you… do you want to hold her? She's a good baby, I promise," Jenson said.

Bella was shocked. This girl she just met was going to let her hold her baby. Bella smiled and said, "Sure. I'd love to hold…" Bella stopped, not knowing the little girl's name.

"Iris," Jen put in. "Her name is Iris. I named her after my mom's favorite flower. It was the only thing I had left of her." Iris looked up at Jenson's face. She knew Momma was about to cry, so she put a hand on Jen's neck to make her look down at Iris. And then Iris smiled at her. "Oh. Sorry. Here you go, Bella. Just be careful. She's been through so much these last few days." Jenson handed Iris to Bella and walked upstairs to her room.

She cried. She missed her family so much. They hadn't even seen Iris grow up. She cried harder at that thought. She knew the salt from her tears was ruining Esme's pillows, and she cried harder still. _Why do I have to ruin everything? If I'd been quiet that night, they'd still be alive. If I listened and stayed with Faye, she and Kait would still be alive. Everything's always my fault!_

Jenson stopped crying and ripped the ribbon off of her neck. She threw it at the wall. Its charm made a resonating _ping! _sound. She took the brace off of her hand and threw that at the wall. She took pillows and threw those at the wall. All the while, she was still crying. "Dammit!" she screeched. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She sobbed into the pillow she didn't throw for a long time before she heard someone come in, and she felt a cold rubbing circles on her back. It relaxed her a bit, and it was a small hand, so Jen knew it was either Esme or Alice. She cried harder again, knowing she'd upset the balance of this calm home. "I'm sorry!" she babbled, face still in the pillow. "I'm sorry!" She repeated those two words like a mantra for almost two hours before sleep exhausted her. Esme stayed, and Jenson even mumbled it in her sleep.

Esme's cold, dead heart broke, hearing the girl she'd grown to love as a daughter so distressed. She got up off the bed and flitted over to wear Jen had thrown her charm and ribbon. Esme picked it up, examining the moon. It was a gold charm with little circles on it. She had to admit it was beautiful. Then Esme got an idea. She knew Jenson had broken the ribbon when she ripped it off of her neck, so Esme would get her a chain. _Brilliant! _Esme smiled again, and she flitted downstairs where Bella was playing with Iris. She smiled again, seeing her other daughter having a lovely time with a baby.

"She's so cute," Bella suddenly said. "And she really likes me. I'm not that great with kids, so this is kind of… I dunno, odd."

"I understand, dear," Esme said back. "I had my baby boy, Thomas, and I'd never imagined myself with a little miracle. It was so odd having him. It was very painful, too." Esme grimace slightly at remembering the birth of Thomas. It had been very painful, and back then, anesthetics weren't what they were today. "I was just glad I had him for a few days. Poor baby died when he was about a week later. That's why I jumped."

Bella nodded her head in understanding. "I understand, Esme. I don't know how that poor girl got through this all. It's a shame she had to. She seems so lonely and isolated, too."

Bella and her adoptive mother chatted for a few more minutes, neither one realizing that Jenson had woken up and was listening to every word they were saying.

_I'm not lonely or isolated. I just know to not trust people right away. I'm not stupid. Trust is a bad thing to have when you've been through what I have,_ Jenson thought angrily. _Fine. Whatever. I'll be the isolated girl you want me to be._ Jenson promised herself she would. She stomped up the stairs, making sure she could be heard by Bella as well as Esme. It wasn't their place to say how they thought she was; it was outraging to have someone speak so lowly of her. She slammed the door as soon as she made it to whomever's room she'd been staying in.

"Ugh!" she roared. "I can't believe it! God, I'll just leave this damned house! Let him fucking have me!" She went around the room grabbing her belongings and packing them into the bag the Cullens had bought her. She went around and grabbed Iris's toys, too, putting the bag's strap over her shoulder. She ran down the steps and saw Iris still playing with Bella. She scooped the baby up off the floor, jogging to the front door.

"Jenson!" she heard Esme call behind her. "Jenson, come back!"

Jen didn't even blink.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenson made it to her car before anyone had the sense to stop her. They were all too shocked at her actions. Emmett was the first one to move, but Jenson had already put the car in gear and was leaving.

"Momma, why did we leave? I wike Esme and Bewwa," Iris told Jen.

"Because we had to leave. We have to go and see Faye and-" Jenson stopped herself, the pain of her loss ripping through her chest. "I mean, we have to go home and get some of our things. We're gonna move again, baby. It'll be safer somewhere else, okay?"

"Mmm-kay," Iris said.

"Good," Jen mumbled to herself.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Emmett was running and following Jenson's scent when he smelled a new- but not totally new- scent. He sniffed again and decided it was just an animal, though he wasn't completely sure. He'd stopped for a moment to satiate his thirst. He took down a grizzly bear and then ran up and saw Jenson's car. It was stopped at the side of the road, and he could smell the salt of someone's tears. He heard someone sobbing too. He thought it was Jenson.

He ran up and saw Jenson, her palms pressed against her eyes, her forehead resting on the wheel. Emmett heard her mumbling, too; at least he thought he did.

"Lost it… don't deserve them… be the lonely girl… can't love him… he won't love me back. I'm- I'm tainted!" Jenson sobbed.

Emmett opened her door, and he heard her heart stutter, but then she noticed it was Emmett. "Oh, Em!" she cried, hurling herself at him. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I just ran out with her and ruined everything. Oh, but, Em, she's gone! I can't find her! My poor baby! I bet that man took her! He took her!" Jenson cried harder, finally letting it sink in that Iris was gone. "He took my little girl!" Jenson pounded her fists against Emmett's chest.

He grabbed her hands so she wouldn't injure her injured hand again. "Sshh," he shushed her. He started to rub her back in what he hoped was a soothing motion. "It's all right. We'll find her; I promise."

"I just let him take her! I didn't even realize she was gone! I'm a terrible mom!" Another sob broke through Jen's chest. "He- it- he just came way too fast. Is he a vampire too? Because I don't think I can take much more of this supernatural. Next thing you know, there'll be a fucking cat talking to me." A giggle coursed its way up her throat. It was a hysterical sound.

"Maybe not a cat," Emmett mumbled to himself.

"What?" Jenson asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. I'll just run you back to the house, okay? It'll make you feel better. Esme'll make you some chicken noodle soup or some other nasty human shit."

Jen's thin lips stretched into a smile. Emmett then picked her up bridal style and ran to the house. They were there in all but five minutes. Jenson hopped down, swaying slightly. Emmett put a hand out to steady her, but she put a hand up; the other was on her temple.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache. I think he hit me on the head with something; I can't… um, I can't remember." Jenson blushed, a patch of color to her pale complexion of the moment.

She walked into the door and saw Esme. She rushed at her and cried, "I'm so sorry, Esme! I didn't mean it at all! Oh, Esme, he took her! She's gone!" Jenson started crying again, her head lying on Esme's chest.

"Took whom, sweetheart?" Esme asked, patting Jen's back in a soothing motion.

"Iris! Oh, he took her right from under my nose! I'm a terrible mother!" Jenson ripped herself from Esme's grasp and ran upstairs to the room Esme had given her. She screamed in pure anguish, sobs breaking from her chest.

Downstairs, all of the Cullens were worried about Jenson's mental state now. "Oh, dear," Esme gasped. "That poor baby." Esme's eyes filled with venomous tears that would never shed. "Oh, Jenson, dear, we'll find her." She then flitted upstairs to Jen's room.

What she saw there just about broke her heart. Jenson was curled in a ball in the corner of the room, a steady stream of tears falling out of her eyes. Jenson looked up at the sound of a _click-click _on the wood paneling. She saw that it was Esme.

"Esme, I just want my baby. Why did he take her? What was so important about her that he had to take her away from me? I deserved it, didn't I? If I didn't deserve it he wouldn't have taken her away from me. I just want her back. Can I go find her? I think I know where he took her." Esme shook her head and looked at Jenson. Jen had a crazed look in her eyes, and they were glazed over. She then passed out from the shock of her day's events. Esme carried her over to the bed and covered her up. She looked troubled even in slumber.

Esme quietly ran downstairs and saw her family in the living room on the unneeded furniture- they'd be comfortable on the floor, but they had to keep up the human facade.

"She's terribly distraught," she announced. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think she'll be mentally stable much longer. If we don't find that baby, I'm sure she'll lose it completely." Carlisle nodded his head.

"I agree. She wasn't completely stable when we first met her, and now someone she loves dearly has been taken- two others were murdered not even twenty-four hours ago. She will need help. Jasper or Edward- would either of you feel comfortable trying to help her figure this out? She is obviously distressed."

Jasper nodded his head. "I think it'd be better for me to do it since I can get a feel on her emotions."

"But I might be able to help her better because I'm human," Bella interjected.

"That is something I failed to think about. Maybe it would be best to have Bella talk to Jenson and Jasper be in the room to help her emotions if she becomes too distraught," Carlisle suggested.

Everyone agreed. Just before Bella got up, the vampires heard a slight ruffle of fabric in Jenson's room.

And then they heard her scream.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

They all rushed up to her room. Emmett got there first, and he found her on the floor, curled in a ball, with bruises already forming on her arms and legs. She wailed when she saw Emmett.

"He-it-he came, and i-it hurt s-so-so _bad._" Jenson wailed as he got closer.

"Who, sweetheart?" Emmett asked.

"T-t-the man who-who to-took her! It was- was him! And- and he g-grabbed me! It-it hurt, Emmett!"

"Carlisle," Em softly called. "She's in shock or something. And she's so cold- even to me. She's got a ton of bruises too, and I think she's having trouble breathing. Maybe he broke a rib or something."

"NO!" Jenson screamed as Carlisle came closer. "No! Don't touch me! P-please don't! I don't want it! Please-please, no!" Jenson didn't want to admit it, but she was having a hard time breathing with all the screaming she was doing. It felt like needles were jabbing at her ribs, and she wrapped an arm around her torso. Her arm disturbed the other bruises she'd acquired, and a small whimper escaped her closed lips. Everyone heard it.

"Jenson, dear," Esme soothed, "just let him look at the bruises. He won't hurt you- I'll stay here with you if you want." Jenson nodded her head furiously. "All right- everyone out. Oh, Jasper, dear- you stay. Help keep her calm." He nodded and went to the furthest corner from Jenson.

Carlisle then came over and lifted up Jen's arm; bruises littered every inch of the ivory skin. Jenson winced as Carlisle applied a little pressure to the throbbing skin. Esme quickly flitted over to Jenson and held her hand. After a few more moments of inspecting the visible bruises, Carlisle said, "Jenson, may I look at your ribs, sweetie? I think they may be broken." Jenson nodded carefully, raising and eyebrow. She lifted her shirt, and all three of the vampires in the room gasped. Her ivory skin was almost black on her torso with bruises. Jasper noted Jen's discomfort and sent her a dose of numb. Carlisle then noted how Jenson's ribs looked- indeed, they were- broken. At least three stuck out of her ribcage.

"Ow!" Jenson howled as Carlisle rested his cold hand on her flesh. "No, get off of me! That hurts! _That hurts!_"

"Jenson, hold still," Carlisle advised. "It'll make this that much less painful."

"NO!" Jenson argued vehemently. "I don't want to hold still! I just want Iris! Leave me alone!"

Esme stepped back at the venom in Jenson's voice. _She must be so upset, _Esme thought. _Poor dear._ She frowned but left, beckoning Carlisle and Jasper out. They listened. But they also heard Jenson cry and sob and wail over the next few days. Any time Edward or Esme or Alice tried to give her food, Jenson screamed at them to get out. She didn't want any interaction with anyone. She didn't want them to notice how she would stroke her scar; it was like a defense mechanism- it calmed her nerves somehow. And then, stroking it over and over, Jenson fell into a fitful slumber.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Poor dear- she's lost weight, Carlisle, I just know it. Oh, she's so sick. What will we do?" Esme cried.

"I don't know, love," Carlisle said, using a pet name he'd picked up in the nineteenth century. "She'll come around soon- I hope- but if she does not, we will have to force feed her. This is not healthy."

Esme agreed. "I love her, you know. It's like I've had another baby to take care of- her and Iris. They're important to me, Carlisle. I don't want to lose either of them." _Oh, I can't lose my daughter._ "I'll try and see if she'll eat again." Carlisle nodded as Esme gathered the tray of food and walked to Jenson's room. She knocked and wasn't met by the ferocious scream. _That's odd, _Esme thought. She opened the door and gasped, dropping the tray of food. Carlisle was by her side in a flash.

"She's gone."

oooooOOOOOooooo

Jenson ran aimlessly through the woods. A branch had cut through her upper arm earlier, and she was grasping it, trying to staunch the blood; it seeped in between her fingertips.

"Take me!" she yelled. "Give the Cullens my baby and take me! I'll be a better meal than a two year old- I have more blood! Please, leave her alone!" Jenson then tripped on a branch. She stayed on the ground, her strength to live taken away. She sobbed into the ground until she heard a noise. She looked up and screamed.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"I heard her scream!" Jasper called to the rest of his family. He ran over to where he- initially- heard the scream. "Oh," he breathed. He saw Jenson clutching at her dead baby girl. "Oh, Jenson, you have to let her go," he said as he got over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" Jenson cried. "I won't leave her. We won't, will we, Jasper?" Jenson kept mumbling nonsense into Iris's hair. "We won't leave her, will we, guys?" she asked as she heard the rest of the family approaching. "I can't."

"Oh, dear," Esme gasped upon coming to the scene. Her heart just broke seeing Jenson hold her baby like that- her dead baby.

"Jenson," Carlisle said, "let her go. It's time to go home. _Let go,_" he said again when she refused. He finally had Edward grab her arms and hold them behind Jen's back. Iris's corpse fell to the ground as Jenson screamed.

"NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE HER! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Jenson cried as Edward carried her away. "NO! MY BABY!" Jen began hitting her fists against Edward's chest as she had gotten her arms free. "You took me away from her! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Jenson fell to the ground, pressing her hands to her face. She wanted to run away, but she knew there was no way she'd escape the Cullens again. "You just left her! My baby, you just left her! What did she ever do to you? What did she do? I don't want her to be gone," Jenson said quietly. "Edward, why did he have to take my baby? Why couldn't he have taken me? She's only- she was only two." Jenson choked up on the 'she was' of her speech. She didn't want to think that that man had killed her only surviving friend. "Why'd he have to take away all my family?" Jenson looked up at him with that piercing gaze, and he melted in his resolve.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know. But we'll find out and get him. I promise," Edward promised. He then carried her back to the house and put her in her bed- none of them had noticed the ripped skin on her upper arm.

"Dammit," he swore when he got downstairs. "First he's got to take the baby, then he's got to torture her, and then he goes and kills the baby! Why didn't we figure out where he was hiding and save her?" He meant it as a rhetorical question, but Carlisle answered anyway.

"I don't know, son, I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

Jenson didn't speak; she couldn't. It was as if that man killing Iris had ripped her voice box out of her throat. It hadn't, however, ruined her emotions or tear ducts. Her emotions were so bad Jasper actually went into the forest so he wouldn't be so upset and project.

"Jenson, sweetheart, it's time you came out," Rosalie said, stroking her hair. "It's time to get over this. Would I- Iris want you to be like this?" Rosalie stuttered on saying Iris's name. Saying it meant the baby was really gone.

"No."

Rosalie was surprised. Jenson hadn't uttered a single word since after her rant three days ago. She didn't let her surprise show on her face, though, and instead said, "Jenson, I swear to God, if you don't get out of this bed and eat some food, I will force it down your throat."

"No," Jenson said again. "I'm not hungry, Rosalie."

"I don't care," Rosalie hissed. "I know you're hungry. Everyone knows you're hungry, but you won't eat. Why won't you eat? What's so interesting about starving yourself?"

"I'll see everyone else."

"Everyone else? Who is- Oh." _Oh Lord. She's getting ideas, Edward! Get up here! RIGHT NOW!_

"Honey, why won't you eat? Who's everyone else? Iris and Faye and Kaitlyn and Vicki and Jess and Jacob? Your mom and dad, too? Is that who you want to see again?"

"Yes. I miss them. I miss them so much. Why did they all have to leave me? Didn't they love me enough?" Jen whispered brokenly.

"Oh, honey," Edward breathed, "of course they loved you enough. It wasn't their time, but something terrible happened. You can't control what happened. It wasn't your fault. They'd want you to survive for them, sweetheart. They would want you to live. Don't you want to make them proud?"

"Mmm-hmm. I do. But I don't want to have to live without them. I'll remember them forever, but now they're gone. I won't ever see them again."

"I know you miss them," Rosalie sympathized. "I know how it feels. I miss my family too, but I'm living for them. You have to live for 'em. Get up and eat. Even if it's- disgusting for us, I'll eat some food if you do. Will you?"

"I… I don't know."

"Up you go." Rosalie grabbed Jenson's arm, and Jenson stood up. Edward and Rose gasped at the frail condition of her body. She had tons of scratches on her, and they then noticed the cut on her upper arm; it was still bleeding a little. And- oh God- she'd lost at least ten or fifteen pounds.

"Dear God," Edward murmured. "Jenson, why didn't you show us these cuts? And when did you lose all that weight?"

"I- um- I haven't been eating well in a while. It doesn't- I'm fine, though, I promise."

"No, you are not well, Jenson. How long have you not been eating well?"

"A while; three months- four maybe more. I don't know. It's been the longest time. I just- I can't now. I promise I'm not sick. I swear. You can't just… send me away," Jenson babbled. "I'll be better. I promise. Don't send me away!" Jenson started crying again, pain flaring in her ribs. Jasper came up, noticing the small dose of pain in Jen's emotions.

"Jenson, calm down," Jasper soothed. "Or else I'll get Carlisle to sedate you again."

"NO! Don't make me go to sleep!" Jenson became even more frantic at the thought of sleeping. She didn't want anyone to know, but she kept having nightmares of the man flinging Iris at her again, saying that he was done with her and Jenson could have her now. "He'll come back! Did you know that? He flung- he flung her at me when I heard him come! And he said I could have her now that her was finished with her! Please, don't make me go back to sleep!" It was then that the family noticed the dark circles under her eyes; she hadn't been sleeping well at all, and no one noticed. They were too caught up in their grief.

Esme darted upstairs, followed by Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett at each of her other children's collective gasps. She saw Jenson, purple circles under her eyes and she was terrifyingly skinny. "Oh, dear Lord," Esme choked out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jenson promised. "I promise. I'll get better. I'm just… I miss her. You understand, don't you?"

"We do, Jenson," Esme said. "But it's no reason to let your health deteriorate. You'll get extremely sick, dear, and Carlisle would have to take you to the hospital." Jenson visibly shuddered; she hated hospitals.

"Okay," she agreed. "I…" She stopped, embarrassment leaking into her emotions.

"You what?" Jasper asked.

"I- um- I can't eat too much; it'll upset my stomach too much since I haven't eaten much in so long."

"Jenson, how much weight have you lost?" Alice interjected. "And tell us straight," she said when she saw Jenson changing the subject.

"Um. Well… twenty or twenty-five pounds. Maybe thirty," she squeaked.

"What?" Everyone hissed or growled at her, and she became frightened- not of them but that they'd send her away.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having so much trouble eating?" Carlisle interrogated.

"You didn't ask!" Jenson protested. "No one asked! How was I supposed to know y'all wouldn't send me away? I mean, really!" Jenson huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew you"- she pointed a finger at Carlisle- "would think I had an eating disorder, what with the doctor in you. I'm not completely dumb. And you"- she pointed at Esme- "I knew you'd guilt me into eating something. But you know what? No. I won't be guilted into anything. I'll do what I want when I want, and if you don't like it, kick me out. I'll leave happily after everything that's happened."

"Um, Jen," Alice added, "I don't think that's the best idea with a crazy vampire after you."

"So?"

"Don't you have any self preservation?" Jasper cried.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?"

"It's important so we can help you get past the recent trauma and the death of…" He trailed off. Dare he say it? He wasn't sure if she'd freak out again, but somehow he figured she'd be okay. "Of Iris's death. I know you miss her, but we all have to get over him killing her."

That was definitely proved wrong at Jenson's outburst. "You know what? I'm done with this discussion. Get out. All of you get out!" When they didn't get out, she screamed, "GET OUT!" again and louder. She actually threw a pillow at Jasper too. "Oh my God! Does no one listen? GET OUT!" They did, and she lay back under the duvet and cried. She didn't want to deal with her baby's death any more than the other's did. She wasn't ready to deal with it. She knew it was her fault. She wanted to be dead. An idea popped in her head. She walked to the window- extremely quiet. She opened the window and jumped out, running aimlessly around the woods. She was glad no one even noticed- not even Emmett. She didn't stop, even when she tripped- she got back up. She ran until it was dark, and she heard the hoots of owls and the sounds of foxes running through the underbrush. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breaths showing in the night air. She shivered delicately and sat down.

Jenson pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Again. She was sick and tired of crying, of showing weakness. Crying was weakness. And she wasn't weak; most people who'd been through what she'd been through would have killed themselves, but she was too strong to give up life. _But then you had a baby to live for, _her mind whispered.

_Shut up,_ her subconscious yelled back. And then she gave up. She lay in the bracken, letting the cold register in her mind. She'd die soon of hyperthermia, and just when she felt the last edge of life leaving, cold arms picked her up bridal style.

"No," she said feebly. "Put me down. Please."

"I won't. We'll take you back," the voice said. "Carlisle," it called louder. "I think she's hypothermic. She feels cold even to me."

"Hmm," Carlisle hummed. "I'd say so. Run home- quickly- and have Esme put her in a warm bath."

"Okay," Emmett agreed quickly, running to the house. When he got there, he rushed through the door, calling, "I found her," in his booming voice. Esme dashed downstairs and gasped. Jenson looked terrible, leaves in her hair, skin ripped, and a barely there pulse.

"No," Jenson moaned. "Put me down." She clumsily tried to hit his hands and make him drop her, but she was too weak. "Down."

"Not until you're in the bath, dear," Esme announced. "We've got to warm you up. What in God's name were you thinking?" Esme meant it as a rhetorical question, and no one answered her.

"Don't want a bath. Sleep," Jenson mumbled. "Why is it so warm in here? Mmm." She snuggled deeper into Emmett's chest, gently falling asleep.

Emmett sighed, inhaling her scent. _She smells like… apples and cinnamon, _he decided. "Esme?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love her. I just don't know if she's ready. I want her to be, I really do. But she just… her baby's dead, and she just found out Faye and Kaitlyn were killed a few days ago."

"All will reveal itself in time, child. I promise." Emmett guffawed; Esme sounded like an old witch, though he'd never tell her that.

"I love you too, Em," Emmett heard Jenson whisper as he carried her upstairs. She then fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

When Jenson woke up, she registered a granite body next to her. She opened her eyes and came face to chest with Emmett. She pushed herself up on her elbow and looked into Emmett's eyes. They were endless depths of topaz.

"Beautiful," Jenson sighed. She sighed again in contentment. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said about loving you, I promise."

"I know. I meant what I said too."

"Do you promise? Because I can't take anymore heartbreak from anyone."

"I promise, sweetheart. I love you; I love you; I love you. Is that good enough for you?" Emmett asked.

"I guess so," Jenson answered. "But can I have a kiss?" Emmett nodded and kissed Jenson on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, and it showed how much passion Emmett actually had for her. "That was sweet, Em. Thanks. Hey, I have to go pee. Leave me alone for a few minutes. I need a shower too."

"Yes."

"Yes, what? You'll leave me alone to shower or to one of your disgusting fantasies?" Jen asked with a snicker.

"Both." Emmett smiled innocently at Jen.

"Gross," she muttered, grabbing her towel, underwear, socks, and her outfit. "You can't- oh, I really don't care. I'll get dressed in the bathroom." She stomped to the bathroom. She turned the water, grabbed her brush, and stripped down. She felt bandages on almost every inch of her body. She saw bandages on her arms, legs, chest, stomach, and she felt some on her back. She sighed and started ripping them off. She yelped in pain. "Dammit. I really hate living with a doctor. Suicide attempts mean nothing to vampires. Pfft," she whispered to herself. No one else in the house heard her.

She stepped into the hot water and yelped again; it stung her cuts, and she moaned in pain. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair, conditioning it afterwards. She grabbed her brush and brushed it while the conditioner was still in it; it made it easier to brush when it wasn't as wet. She quickly finished and dried, putting on the white lacy cami with a black shrug and her faded blue skinny jeans. She then put on her- oh, the horror- used Converse.

"No!" Alice screeched, dashing into Jenson's bathroom. "You change those shoes or so help me God!" Alice was fuming.

"Nope," Jenson said, popping the 'P' with her tongue. "I like my shoes, and I will not wear heels or any other shoe like that." Alice started pouting. "Dammit, Alice! No! Hey, I'm going to the pet store to buy a kitten if y'all promise not to eat it- Emmett, that means you!" Everyone began laughing. "No, stop laughing. I am dead serious." They all started laughing again at her choice of words. "Oh, I guess that was a bad choice of words. Anyhoo. Whose car am I allowed to take? Hmm." Jenson put a finger on her chin and her other hand on her hip. "Edward?" she asked sweetly. "Can I take the Aston Martin?"

Alice looked at Jen's puppy dog face- it rivaled her own. _Edward, you know you'll let her- just hand over the keys. _"Wait, Ali. How about I wear my dress I got the other day and my gladiator shoes? That's the only deal I'm making." Alice thought for a minute.

"Okay. But I want to go to the pet store with you. I can't wait to see the kittens!" she squealed.

"Okay, let me go change, get Edward's keys, and then we'll leave," Jenson suggested. She went upstairs and changed quickly, putting in her hoop earrings and fixing the necklace her, Jess, and Vicki had had. Well, she still did. She sighed, remembering when they went out and got the ruby, emerald, and sapphire necklaces- their birthstones. She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Okey dokey. I'm ready. Edward- keys, please."

"Fine," he growled, handing her the Aston Martin's keys. "But if there's one scratch on my car… you won't like the result."

"I'm sure," Jenson said sarcastically. "What will you do? Eat my cat? I don't think it would sustain you for two hours. Bye guys."

Edward was staring open-mouthed after Jenson. Who knew she'd have such a comeback? _Look, he's speechless, _Rosalie cackled in her mind. Edward snapped his mouth shut and growled at her.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know everyone else thought it was funny too," Rosalie snickered and ran outside to hunt.

Edward ground his teeth and put his forefinger and thumb on his nose. About an hour later, Edward was still like that- fuming- when Jenson and Alice walked in. Jenson was cradling a kitten in her arms, and it made a soft purr of contentment.

"Oh, isn't she just adorable?" Jenson exclaimed, jumping up and down. Esme nodded and went over to pet the kitten.

"What are you going to name her, sweetheart?" she asked Jenson.

Jenson thought for a moment, putting her right hand on her hip. "Ooh! I know. How about Cassandra? That's the name of one of my best friends in… I can't remember where I lived with Mom and Dad. Suppressing memories, I guess. She used to babysit… oh, she babysat… um, Iris." Jenson blinked back tears. "Well… um, I'm going to go and put Cassie in my room and get her used to it. Good night," Jenson said. She rushed upstairs and slammed her door. And then her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Jenson Walker?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who this is?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Sergeant Michael Woods. I have some of your personal belongings at the police station- a box of a few knick knacks and a guitar and song notebook," Sergeant Woods informed her.

"Oh! Can I come and get my stuff now? I mean, if it's not an inconvenience." Jenson bit her lip in anticipation.

"Yes, you can get your things now. It'd actually be better for us."

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right over to get my things. Goodbye." Jen hung up and ran downstairs. "Jasper!" Jasper jumped at the insistence of Jen's call. "Can you watch Cassie?"

"Yeah, why?" Jazz asked.

"I have to go to the police station to pick up a few things they got from my… I mean, Faye's house. I'll be back soon, and I have my phone." She kissed Jasper's cheek and ran out to her car to get back the small parts of her life she'd be able to have.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Jenson sped to the police station, careful to not go too fast; after all, she was going to be surrounded by police personnel. She took out her keys and slammed the door, jogging to the door. She walked in and went to the front desk. "I'm looking for Sergeant Woods," Jenson said.

"Okay. Hold on for one moment, please," the woman at the desk mumbled, picking up the phone and dialing. "Hi, Sergeant Woods, I have a"- she looked at Jenson, and Jen wrote down her name on a sheet of paper- "Jenson Walker here for you. She says she talked to you on the phone, and you have some of her belongings." The woman was quiet for a moment. "All right, I'll send her back." She hung up the phone. "You can go on back, sweetheart. Have a good night." The woman smiled at Jen.

Jen gave a small smile back and muttered, "You too," and walked back to his office. What she saw there made her heart rate stutter and pick up. It was her guitar and her song notebook and a picture of Kait, Iris, Faye, and herself. Everyone- even Iris- was smiling wide. It brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you so much. I… these are so important to me. Thank you." Jenson went over and hugged Sergeant Woods. He held on a little too tight, and she felt her back bruise and ache. She quickly grabbed her things and left. She ran to her car and put the stuff in the backseat and sped back to the house. She briskly made it back to the Cullen mansion. "Ooh!" she exclaimed when her box fell. "No!" Edward quickly came outside and picked up the box before it fell on the cement. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Edward smiled at her, eyeing the picture of Iris, Jen, Faye, and Kait. "That's a lovely picture."

"Some lady at the park took it when we all took the baby there for her birthday. I played our own version of 'Happy Birthday' for her. She loved it."

"You play? What instrument?"

"I play acoustic guitar. I sing some too, and I write songs. I just made a new one called _"Mine" _(AN: this song belongs to Taylor Swift. I am not taking any credit for this song.) right before Faye and Kait died. I can't get a tune right, but I have all the words. Here- look," Jenson insisted.

Edward scanned the page, humming in approval. His eyebrows knitted together, and he asked, "Who were you fighting with at two thirty in the morning?"

"Oh. I was fighting with… I think it was… hmm. Probably my ex boyfriend, Taylor. He didn't like that I had a baby, and we were screaming at each other. The lyrics are what I wish would have happened. But it didn't, obviously. Hey, can you carry that box?" Edward nodded. "Thanks."

"Hi all- oof!" Alice ran right into Jenson, knocking her breath away. "God, Ali, what the hell?"

"Ooh, let me hear it! I wanna hear it!" she squeaked.

"Hear what?"

"Your song! I want to hear it! Now!"

"Oh, dear God. Jasper, can't you do some of your calmy shit on her?"

"I've tried before," he chuckled. "It hardly ever works."

"Well, _try_," Jenson pleaded.

Jasper nodded, and he worked his gift. He sent out such a strong wave of lethargy Jenson fell down too. "Jasper! I only meant her!"

"Oops, sorry. Here, I'll fix you." And he did. "Okay, now you can play your song, right? I'm excited too."  
"_Fine,"_ Jenson sighed. "I'll play it." Jenson played a few notes and started singing.

_**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

**_You were in college working part time waiting tables_**  
**_Left a small town, never looked back_**  
**_I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'_**  
**_Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_**  
**_I say "Can you believe it?"_**  
**_As we're lying on the couch_**  
**_The moment I can see it_**  
**_Yes, yes, I can see it now_**  
**_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?_**  
**_You put your arm around me for the first time_**  
**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_**  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_**  
**_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_**  
**_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_**  
**_You learn my secrets, and you figure out why I'm guarded_**  
**_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_**  
**_But we've got bills to pay_**  
**_We got nothing figured out_**  
**_When it was hard to take yes, yes_**  
**_This is what I thought about_**  
**_Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?_**  
**_You put your arm around me for the first time_**  
**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_**  
**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_**  
**_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_**  
**_You saw me start to believe for the first time_**

_****__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Oh, oh, oh  
And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said  
I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine  
Oh oh  
Make it last  
Hold on  
Never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Whoa oh  
Yeah, yeah do you believe it?  
Whoa oh_**  
**__**We're gonna make it now.  
Whoa oh**_

_**And I can see it yeah, yeah  
And I can see it now, see it now, see it now."**_

Jenson stopped playing and looked at the family in front of her. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath. "I, um, didn't know all of you would be down here. I'll… I think I'll go upstairs and look through my stuff they got." _And I'll check out those bruises Sergeant Woods left me with._ Then Jenson wished she hadn't thought that because Edward heard her.

"Oh, Jenson?" Jenson turned and looked at him. "What bruises are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, just the ones I got at the police station. Nothing big. Just some small bruises from the door. I promise."

"Hey?" Jasper said.

"Yeah?" Jenson responded.

"Sweetheart, I can tell when you lie, and I definitely don't think you were telling the truth."

"Shit," Jen said under her breath again. "I… um, well… I have to pee!" Jenson exploded and ran up the stairs with her guitar and box. She locked the door of her and Emmett's room and stripped down to her bra and boy shorts. She turned around and looked in the mirror. "Dammit. They're worse than I thought." And they were. The bruises were black and blue and covered the top portion of her back. She turned around and looked at her chest. They covered her ribs, and- she hadn't noticed earlier- but it hurt to breathe. "Dammit. It's broken again. Ow, ow, ouch," she said as she poked her rib. Then she started walking to the other side of the room and tripped, hitting her ribs on the corner of the dresser. "_Ouch_!" Jenson howled. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Fucking bastard!"

She heard a frantic knocking on the door, and she gritted her teeth. "Jen?" Emmett's frantic voice came through the wood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her voice was strained. "I just hit my toe on the damn dresser again. I have to get in the shower and get dressed, okay? I'll talk to you afterwards."

"Okay," Em agreed. "I'll be in the… well, I'll just be downstairs if you need me after you're finished."

"Okay. Bye." Jenson grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She left a hand on her rib and gently massaged it. It hurt her so badly, but she didn't want to be babied. This was her problem, and she'd take care of it. "Ooh." She winced at the tenderness of the bone and took a deep breath. Very bad idea. She just about howled in agony again. "Ow." She stripped out of her bra and underwear and hopped into the shower. She turned on the warm water and pushed her chest out towards the hot water to help with the ache in her rib. It helped relax her aches, and soon she got out. Jenson went in the room, a towel wrapped around the upper portion of her body down to her knees- she was quite short; she was shorter than Alice, actually, and that was saying something- and had her other dirty towel in her hands, fists clenched.

She quickly went over to the dresser and got a long-sleeved black t-shirt, a pair of sweat pants, underwear, and a black bra. She quickly got dressed, ignoring the pain on her back and chest. Jen bent down and scooped up Cassandra and walked out the door of her room. She ran into Alice going down the stairs. "Oops! Sorry, Ali. Hey, since I know everyone can hear, I'm going for a run. Don't eat my cat, please," she added at the end.

"Aww! Come on. I wanted to see if domesticated cats taste better than the wild ones."

"Classic. I'm going. I have my phone, and I should be back in an hour or two. See y'all." Jenson waved and ran out the front door. She saw a path in the woods and took it. Pretty soon she was deep in the woods. "Shit," she mumbled when she saw a fast movement- too fast for a human- to her left. And then he was right in front of her. The vampire that had killed Iris was right in front of her. And she did the only thing she could. She screamed and fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

James was ecstatic. He'd finally gotten the girl he wanted. Her scent intoxicated him, and he inhaled deeply. He felt her shiver, and he ran faster so she'd be warmer sooner rather than later. He finally arrived at the cabin in the woods- secluded, and for good reasons. He opened the door and threw Jenson at the wall. She groaned in pain.

"That's what you get, you insignificant little bitch," he hissed out just as Jenson woke up.

"What the fu- Sergeant Woods? What the hell? How didn't I…? Oh my God. You're the one who killed Iris. You… Oh, dear Lord. You just changed your appearance so I'd trust you and not run away. But you're not Sergeant Woods. I mean, you are, but you aren't. You're an impersonator!" she exclaimed. "Oh my God! You're a fucking vampire too!"

"Of course I am, dear," he purred. "And I'm very hungry." Jenson gulped, her eyes moving away from James.

"How did you know where I lived?" Jen asked, gulping again. "I've never seen you except for in the hospital the first time you tried to kill my baby and at the police station. How did you know my name and everything else?"

"Well, okay, I guess I'll tell you. I killed the real Sergeant Woods- I look so much like him- and dug through your file. Easy as that."

"My file? What fi- oh my God. The file from the murder. You dug through that? You arrogant bastard!" Jenson screamed. "Why would you do that? That was no one's business but mine!" James quickly halted her rant by putting a hand over her mouth.

"How rude of you. You didn't let me finish. And I brought friends." James moved, and Jenson saw two people she never wanted to see ever again. She fainted again.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"NO!" Alice screeched. "Crap! Emmett, I am so sorry! I didn't see that he'd get her, so I thought it would be okay for her to go on a run. But he got her, and now she's gone, and you're going to hate me for the rest of my existence-"

"Alice!" Edward shouted. "Calm down and think rationally. Tell us what happened."

"He took her while she was running, and they're in a cabin somewhere isolated. I can't tell where exactly, and he's got those two bastards that raped her there. I can't see what they're going to do because James hasn't decided. Dammit!"

All of the Cullens except for Alice- who was babbling aimlessly- froze.

"Who took her, Ali? Who was it?" Emmett asked, voice like steel knives.

"James," she answered. "He took her a little while ago. I don't know how he's avoiding me seeing him. Do you, Carlisle?"

"All I can think of is that he must know how to avoid your gift. Something- or someone- alerted him to your gift. I don't know who could have done that, though."

Emmett was silent through the whole exchange, staring out into space. He couldn't- not that he was incapable- grasp the fact that Jenson was kidnapped. It wouldn't register in his mind; it was too painful. "Hey, don't think like that. We'll find her," Edward whispered so low that only Emmett could hear.

"But what if we don't? Those bastards that raped her are there with her, and I can't do a thing about it. I knew it'd be a bad idea for her to go running; I had a gut feeling. Dammit."

"Emmett, dear, I know you're under a lot of stress no- Alice too- but please refrain from using coarse language," Esme scolded.

"Sorry Mom." He grinned. "I know you don't like language, but it sort of comes with me. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I know that, honey, I'm just trying to break the habit." She sighed. "No matter how much my efforts go to waste."

They then heard a little meow sound, and they looked down to see Cassandra walking towards Jasper. He scooped her up and petted behind her ears; she started purring. The sound calmed them- with the help of Jasper's empathy. "Okay," Jasper sighed. "I do believe it's time we figure out how to catch Jen's scent. That'll be the easiest way to find her, right?"

"Yes, I think that would be the easiest way to try and find her. Unless James thought to have masked her scent."

"He probably has, but we have to try," Rosalie said. "I want my sister back before they do something to her that I won't like." She then hissed when Jasper tried to calm her down.

"I have an idea." Bella's voice reverberated through the house. "I think we should just wait for a little while. Well, you guys should. He'll be expecting you guys to try and find her right away. He'll be ready to hide her or something. Come on," she said when they stared at her. "Am I the only logical person in this house? And you've all got- what? At least a century on me is what you all have gotten."

"Okay. I agree with Bella," Carlisle told the family. "He will be expecting us to attack right away. We have to wait, and we don't know if he has other vampires with him. We'll follow her scent tonight and attack at dawn- if we can find it."

oooooOOOOOooooo

Jenson woke up what she supposed was a few hours later. Her head ached, and when she tried to move her hands to cover her eyes from the glare of the sunlight, she found her hands were bound to a bed's posts. She tried to wiggle her feet and found they were bound too. And she was naked; she figured they'd already raped her again because she had and ache in her most private part. She felt violated and struggled. She felt the ropes digging into her wrists and ankles and the trickle of blood down her arms. It made her stomach turn, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She turned her head fast enough to vomit on the floor. She coughed and sputtered until her lungs and throat burned.

She then went back to twisting her wrists and- aha! She got one free and moved to tug the other free; it worked. She bent down to untie her ankles and felt a dull pain in the small of her back; it wasn't anything major, not like her ribs. They ached too, and she couldn't breathe properly. After she untied herself, she walked around the room and found a men's dress shirt. She put it on over her battered and bruised body. She ran out the door of the room she was in and down the steps. The door smashed open, and she screamed.

"No, no, no, shh, calm down," Emmett hushed her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down. We've got you now. You're okay."

She was still making squeaking noises and gripping Emmett with all her strength. She was terrified James and the men who'd raped her twice now would come back.

"Come on, dear." Esme reached out a hand to touch Jenson's arm, but Jen flinched away from her touch. And she was burning on the area where her shoulder met her neck. It felt like someone was holding a lighter to it.

"It burns," she told Emmett.

"What burns, sweetheart?" he asked, confused. Jenson pointed to the area, and Emmett let out a breath. "Carlisle, he bit her, just like he did with Bella. I don't think there's as much venom as when he bit Bella. Can you get it out?"

"I think so. Let her go for a moment." Carlisle opened his arms for Jenson.

"NO!" ripped through the air. Jenson got a chokehold around Emmett's neck. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't leave me. No."

"Just for a moment, honey, and then I'll give you back to Emmett. Please. It's to save you." Jenson shook her head, and Jasper sent her strong waves of lethargy. She fell asleep, and Carlisle got the venom out of her wound. If only he could heal the emotional ones.


End file.
